The Curse of Being Mrs Potter
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: you will always have to share your husband, whether it is with friends, work, family, or even another woman. there is always something that you can never compete with
1. Chapter 1

There is a curse on the Potter family.

Several of them in fact but none of them included the myth of falling for a redhead since Dorea Potter nee Black had raven black curls (as Harry will soon find out when he goes through the attic of his family home). The first curse was the obvious, the messy hair, no Potter is without it, whether it's just a stubborn gene or some wizard had cursed the entire bloodline no one is sure it's just been that way. The second is that they're all stubborn noble gits, you just can't get away from that one, and the third...well the third is on the future Mrs Potter whoever she is.

The curse of being Mrs Potter is you must always share your husband.

Dorea had learnt this by talking to various portraits of the past Mrs Potters and some despised their husbands, some tolerated them, and some were stricken with grief of never being loved by her husband fully.

Dorea took the middle route of toleration. It wasn't that she didn't love Charlus, she did, honestly, but it wasn't exactly a madly passionate love. She had been a working woman, a healer and a very busy one at that, her family decided that at the age of thirty she shouldn't still be unmarried, a spinster aunt, and a working woman. It just wasn't done, all her friends and family were already married, so there was a subtle prodding and pushing for her to fall in love quickly and get married soon.

Her family hadn't always been so bad there had always been some level of choice. Either you married out of free will to the pureblood of your choice or you're shoved into an arranged marriage and have to learn to deal with it (no one dared to breathe the horrific word of disownment, the forbidden third path).

Charlus was equally as busy as her and been a much loved patient who tended to tease her and irritate her with his attempts to escape the hospital bed (hence the curse of stubborn noble gits only Charlus didn't realise Dorea was just as stubborn as he was). As an Auror Charlus was always working and though they had the obligatory honeymoon the moment they returned she barely saw him.

She was no longer allowed to work not by Charlus, he would never forbid that, but by her family who were watching her carefully hoping for an heir to the Potter family with Black blood.

It took her fourteen years to conceive. It had been an embarrassingly long time but there had just been a war with Grindlewald and her husband had been very busy tracking down each and every one of his followers so he was always away in Europe or somewhere that she wasn't allowed to know because it was classified.

He had been pleased and she had been glowing. It had been a fairly difficult pregnancy seeing as she was now forty four and he had barely been around for it since there were several disappearances and murders that didn't make sense and he just had to solve it.

She gave birth to the boy the Black family were hoping for and she didn't mind as much as she used to about sharing her husband.

After all now she had her son, her baby boy, her little Jamie who will be loved, indulged, and will have every need and want pampered to.

She will spend every moment she can with him, teaching him, playing with him, cuddling him, and telling him how perfect he is.

With her son's mischievous behaviour, desperate desire to please his father who was rarely home, and habit of getting into terrible accidents keeping her so busy she was too tired at night to care if Charlus was home or not.

She had taken the path of toleration that she had to share her husband with his job.

Well it was only fair after all he had to share her with his son.

HPHPHPHP

Lily Potter accepted the fact she had to share her husband.

It never once bothered her though she had been warned by several people that James will never give her the full devotion and love a husband should give to her 'it might be his job, or another woman, or something else entirely, but he'll never love you right dearie' they all said. She told each and every one of them that she didn't care.

She knew who she was sharing her husband with and she accepted it with a great big sincere smile.

The Marauders might as well be her other three husbands the amount of time they spend at her home. Remus helps with the washing up, Sirius causes more laundry, and Peter enjoys everything she cooks with a great relish. They spend almost all night with James and Lily never a moment alone can be had but then it had been like that in school and Lily didn't mind at all.

James would often go out with his friends leaving Lily to have an evening to unwind from work and have a relaxing bath and a good book to read and she would be ready to handle her husband's hyperactive behaviour when he came home.

She had even gone as far as joining them in their misadventures, the occasional prank, the desire to learn to be an animagus (she had gone far under James and Sirius' tutoring to develop animal facial feature, some reddish brown fur, and the beginnings of a tail but she never completed it with being pregnant soon and then raising a baby, and then being murdered), and to spend time with his friends without him there.

She often joked as Harry was being played with by Padfoot, tucked into bed by Moony, bathed by Wormtail, and overall just loved by Prongs that she might as well have slept with all four of them since they all act like they're Harry's fathers.

James got a little jealous which was prove enough that even if she had to share her husband's big heart with three other men she still had a big enough piece of it for most of his attention to be on her.

She was happy the way things were. She could picture a future with these three men constantly in the background and it had only made her smile even more. She will have a few more children a little girl, and then perhaps two more. James wanted a Qudditch team of children but she put her foot down firmly on that one and told him he'd have to carry the next three or four children if he wanted a whole team.

Sirius having been there the whole time roared with laughter and made her laughs as well.

The children would love their three uncles as much as their Mum and Dad, said three uncles would be forced into babysitting while Lily had James for a night to herself, and then the next day she can do the babysitting while they run off like naughty little children, and then James could suffer while she attempted to steal his friends.

It would have been one great big happy adventure.

Only bloody Voldemort had to go and ruin it.

_The only good thing about that ending_, she muses over a cup of tea, _is that they all joined us eventually (apart from that filthy rat traitor)._

She laughs softly as she watches James, Sirius, and Remus still tangled in their big bear hug reunion while Severus was rolling his eyes beside her (James will learn to accept it...once he gets Sirius' arms off of him).

She had never once thought of not sharing her husband with anyone really.

Well apart from another woman then his balls would be hers.

HPHPHPHPHP

Ginny always knew she had to share Harry.

She just didn't realise she had to share him with her brother.

It seems so happy on the outside. The whole world thinks that Harry is the perfect family man and she was the luckiest woman alive to marry the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the Man Who Conquered, but they didn't know what went on behind doors.

She once thought she only ever had to share him with Voldemort. Stupid her. Once he was gone Harry didn't want any more fighting but he wanted to reform the world so he chose to do it with words.

She would lie alone in bed while he spent sleepless nights trying to get over a particular piece of writer's block which he would succeed eventually usually with the help of her brother and his wife.

Biographies about Snape, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and several other war heroes and villains filled the shelves and the fact they were written by Harry Potter meant within two minutes the shelves were empty again.

Ginny always felt her stomach clench as she watches Hermione and Luna constantly hovering around her husband as they helped him correct his grammar mistakes and prefect his writing skill.

Harry writes a heart breaking novel on Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher that helps Hermione reform the way the world sees House Elves.

Ginny has never had a book written for her like that.

Harry loves their three children probably more than she loved them. She couldn't help be jealous of them because Harry spent all his time when he wasn't in his office or out with Ron and Hermione with them. He would help them with their homework, give them advice, play with them, tuck them to bed, and cook them all dinner.

She barely got time with him these days.

He had nightmares. Bad ones, very bad ones that put hers into shame, but he had never once reached out for her. Instead he would get out of bed and go downstairs and not come back at all.

She followed him once. Out of curiosity and she was hurt to find out he immediately floos over to Hermione and Ron to talk about his problems instead to her, his wife.

He's rarely ill but when he is she never looks after him because Ron is always there clucking like their mother while Hermione cooks (badly) chicken soup for Harry.

He occasionally forgets special things like their anniversary and her birthday but he never once forgets Hermione's or Ron's.

Twenty four years of marriage and it doesn't get better. It gets worse, she just can't deal with it, she feels like a stranger in her own home, unwanted, not needed, and very much unloved.

So she leaves him.

For a while the world is in an uproar, she was called The Weasley Whore, had her name slandered throughout the papers, lost her job, and was practically disowned by her own family, especially her mother.

Harry sorted everything out for her. he went to press conferences, had the Aurors protect her on the streets from attacks, resolved the issue with her mother by telling her (as he told everyone else) that their marriage was a mutual break up because they were no longer in love with one another.

"We love each other but just not enough for it to be a marriage," he said repeatedly to every single person who had asked.

He wasn't lying he just wasn't telling everyone that he doesn't know what being in love is because he wasn't raised in a real loving environment. Ginny grew up in the most loving place in the world and she knew what being in love looked like (just have to look at her father and how he looks at her mother for that) and Harry never once looked at her like that once in their whole lives.

They resolve that they got the children half the summer each and spend Christmas at the Burrow where it was mutual ground.

The children didn't understand but they never said anything.

Ginny still feels rather sick in the stomach as she now watches her ex-husband with Ron and Hermione.

No one else notices they just think the three of them are really good friends but good friends don't keep touching each other like that, they don't cuddle on the sofa like that, and they don't have that obvious aura of wanting to be alone, just the three of them, around them.

She furiously wipes her tears away and reminds herself she can't care about sharing Harry with her brother and Hermione.

For starters she never really had Harry to share with them. They were sharing him with her.

And another thing she was no longer Mrs Potter so she shouldn't have to suffer this god awful bloody curse.


	2. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

I don't mind that people have their own opinions on this but some anonymous reviewer just called me a dumbass and that was completely uncalled for. Just as you are allowed to have your opinions I'm allowed my own and this it. It never once been stated in this fic that Harry didn't care for Ginny it was just that he cared for Hermione and Ron more which is blatantly obvious in the books. If Harry cared for Ginny more then why didn't he ask he for alone time after the battle instead of Ron and Hermione? Why is almost every memory for his Patronus them? Why does is he always turn to them when there is a problem or something? He never once confided into Ginny about anything during sixth year by the sounds of it all they need most of the time is snog. While I'm sure they tried to have the perfect loving relationship I feel the fact Harry is close to Ron and Hermione will cause problems. The Trio had suffered through a terrible war that ruined their childhood, they're never going to connect and talk about their problems with anyone else than each other. Ginny in this just can't handle that she doesn't have her husband heart and soul, they don't stop loving each other and being close it's just she's out there finding someone who can love her as much as she loved Harry.

And no I won't do a sequel where she will end up with Draco because I just don't see how it works while he's improved on his attitude and is civil to them I hardly see him jumping into bed with any Weasley, Potter, and Granger.

Then onto the part I find most irritating is that you're all too focused on the Harry/Ginny not making it, this fic is about two other couples as well and if someone paid attention to the summary they should know it's not completely about Harry/Ginny and it's not going to be a happy ending. It is angst for a reason people.

I appreciate that you took time to read this and review but I really don't appreciate the flaming simply because I hold different beliefs from you. Harry and Ginny gave it a try, spent twenty years trying, and it didn't work, Ginny is off doing something for herself and making herself happy. It is no different from most marriages today and shouldn't you all just be happy that I didn't have Harry cheat on her or something?


End file.
